


Takes Two Hands To Strangle the Beast

by Yolo_SwaGinz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, More tags to be added, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo_SwaGinz/pseuds/Yolo_SwaGinz
Summary: The Den is connected to one of Haggar’s labs for a few obvious reasons:It’s a form of tortureIt’s practice for Druids and medical staffNo consequencesBeing placed there is a fate worse than a public execution, at the very least in the arena you can die with a semblance of honor. Here you die with more holes than you came with. Bloodless and torn to shreds. Maybe if you weren’t lucky enough to be completely mutilated you will be brought back for another few rounds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously gonna contain torture, rape, violence etc.

The Den is connected to one of Haggar’s labs for a few obvious reasons:  
It’s a form of torture  
It’s practice for Druids and medical staff  
No consequences  
Being placed there is a fate worse than a public execution, at the very least in the arena you can die with a semblance of honor. Here you die with more holes than you came with. Bloodless and torn to shreds. Maybe if you weren’t lucky enough to be completely mutilated you will be brought back for another few rounds.  
Quintessence can stay in a body for about an hour after death. Your most likely outcome after death is extraction before an airlock. Knowing this, I and a few others take it upon ourselves to “breed” some of these newer prisoners. Once taken out of Druidic custody they are feeble, malleable to whims much better than the single minded actions of wasting soft flesh. Most of these breeders aren’t even really bred, as halfbreeds are unenviable to a commander’s reputation. They are more often than not just pets. They sit on your lap, wait patiently for you to come back to your quarters, worship you and if you want you can even bend them over your knee for a punishment. Even if they didn’t deserve it, maybe you just needed to alleviate some anger about another commander. I miss my pets that loved to be smacked. So many pass by too quickly without the proper quintessence injections. Some I regret letting slip by my claws but most blend into the grain of time. It’s no matter. I train new pets and they break just the same. If they didn’t they wouldn’t be pets, they would be lab fodder. Just as easily forgotten.

They’ve taken me out of the arena. I’m not sure that’s a good thing or a worse one, but I’m sure with the smell of hospital it’s bad. Hospital smell only means Druids. More experiments. But what doesn’t add up is my lack of clothing and the power wash they did to clean my filthy skin. I haven't been washed since before I got imprisoned. I’m alone in a dark holding cell. Again. Unlike the arena’s one it’s clean but similarly dark and empty. It doesn’t help that the only clothing a sentry gives me is a collar and loincloth. The kind that doesn’t wrap under but drapes down to my knees. Thin enough where it contours to every shape but is thankfully completely opaque. It’s black to match the chain and collar it wrangles onto me. The sentry pushed my shoulders, my ass hitting the metal floor. Holding me down I struggle against it the best I can. It’s placing a device around my nipple until it beeps and a twinge of pain erects from my bud. It moves the device to the other one as well, following the same procedure. Every device and to be honest, everything, was horrible, humiliating and downright strange but nipple piercings? Really? I look down at them, embarrassed. They’re dangly, a hoop into the bud with a delicate chain hanging a small crystal. I fiddle with them to see if I can remove them. My face darkens to the point I can feel the burn. They’re not. I hope Matt isn’t facing this same dilemma.  
I think I know why they took me out of the arena after my body rejected every arm prosthetic. Shit this might just be worse than the labs. The sentry finally leaves with thunk, thunk, thunk. At the very least my nipples don’t hurt that much. 

I’m woken up with my heart beating slow in my chest. There’s someone here. The bed I’m on is soft and dipped by that person. That very large person. Is this a bed? Who cares it’s so nice. An unusually large hand holds my face, it’s thumb caressing my eyelid. It feels so nice. It’s bright in here. Might as well listen to the thumb. Close my eyes and listen. There must be more people in the room there are so many voices? I fall deeper into the Maybe bed. Am I falling? Am I dead? Maybe? It’s nice though.  
“My, my, Commander Sendak, your breeder takes well to the anesthesia, and your company. Reckon it still will when it’s fully conscious?” I snort at the group of commanders, “Of course not, but he’ll break like the rest.” Still brushing against his eyelids I move down to thumb the piercings. They’re what my favorites wear, simple, sexy. I don’t like anything that would distract from his natural beauty, but I do like to pull and tease as well. I don’t breed with my property but I make a few exceptions to that sometimes difficult rule. Over the last ten thousand years I’ve only mated with roughly twenty six of my pets regularly. This one will be an exception to that rule. I’ve already arranged his stay with me: including the quintessence injections to replace his siphoned life force. It’s a bit more of a chemical cocktail than pure quintessence, less insanity and more time to serve. I’m already thinking of the ways I’m going to tie his body, leaving him defenseless and at my whims, not that he already technically is. Maybe I’ll even stretch his holes open for him, just that for a while. Get him used to me before our copulation brings him pain. By that time he’ll enjoy it. He’ll crave it, even.  
I pick him up with my prosthetic, gigantic enough to hold three of him, bringing him to my face. Cradling his head with my flesh hand I caress his sweet lips open, leaning in. My tongue licks into his miniature mouth and down his throat till our lips touch. It’s pleasantly warm, soft and wet. I can’t help but imagine if my cock would fit, maybe my pet’s welcome guests will have an opinion? Pulling out I turn to my fellow commanders with a slight grin, “This pet seems to have no gag reflex, what do you think: just the tongue, or should he try to take a cock?” The room explodes with my proposition, musky pheromones permeating our booked recreation room. I can feel my fur flare up at the acrid smell. My possessiveness over this one took seed fast, but it is no matter. I didn’t say it was going to be their cocks inside any of those pretty pink holes. There’s a gag perfect for that mouth and I take it out, half erect already. Turning him around first to face our crowd, “Touch him now as now is your last chance to do so before I officially claim him.” I finish, moving aside his loincloth to display his erect cock and perky ass. “Thought you wouldn’t claim him infront of us.” Someone stated. “Wasn’t part of my plan, but with how hungry you all look I should afford you a bite before I finish the meal.” The others take turns playing with his cock and cheeks, smearing precum around his uncut tip. “Don’t be hasty to let him orgasm, he hasn’t done anything to deserve it yet.” Commander Janka fondles, what I assume is, my pet’s testes. It makes him squirm in his unnatural sleep and get hotter than before. Keeping that information, I promptly stop the petting to get to the start of my own pleasure. My pet is still in an anesthetic sleep unable to move, so I hold him up with my prosthetic. His head leans against my thigh, taking in my musk with a whimper. My cock is almost tentacle like compared to his, made of flexible muscle made to bend and contract to please partners. And fuck pets. My thirsty cock dips into his mouth with ease, and he drinks it up as it slides deeper, deeper, deeper until it can’t. There’s where I start to thrust with long languid strokes. He’s trying to breathe, I can feel it, the contractions pulsating, the labor of it all to fight against the intrusion. I cum, a little forcibly, but I spill nonetheless, deep into the esophagus. Pulling out feels wonderful other than the fact my cock is cold. My pet is breathing again, at the very least. And we can finally leave this musky room. Filled with my competitors. Truces only last so long in this empire with each others claws so close. I pick him up, cradling him in my hand and leave the room in a fairly orderly fashion.

My throat feels sore. That’s all I can really register other than that I can think. I think? Maybe. The drugs are still wearing off, and I still feel like shit. I’m still in this costume too. Fuck what happened to me? I try to sit up but I’m restrained to a bed by a heavy gigantic force. That’s breathing. Fuck, fuck, fuck what happened to me? Where am I? “Is your cycle beginning well, Pet? Mine is for sure.” A voice rumbles. Only now do I realize I’m being coddled by one of my captors. “Get off!” I try to push away. “Now pet, play nice, this day and this day only you will be treated with patience. Enjoy it.” I’m pinned too quickly, his body a weapon against mine, his tongue pawing at my face and neck. “If you’re good, Pet, you’ll get this treatment everyday. I like to set an example for what’s to come, so please, misbehave as much as you want Pet.” I struggle to get away still, unable to reply with his tongue now deep in my throat. A groan is pulled from me when I feel his hand crawl under my body to hold me close to his chest. It’s covered in fur, not unpleasant to dig my fingers in. What am I even thinking, I’m being molested, there’s nothing pleasant about this. I dig my fingers in deeper, ripping fur and a growl from him.  
“Behave Pet, this is your last warning” he timbers into my ear, cinching his cage of claws into my body. Scowling, I bite one of his bat like ears, the hide too thick to pierce. The alien flips me over onto his lap, petting down my back to my ass and fondling the meat there. My attempts to roll off and escape are stopped by a new metal force completely wrapping my upper body in cold sharpness. A smack and a sting. Then another, then another.  
My pet has gone limp after a good punishment, thirty six hits to his tiny ass. He’s crying, which is almost a pity considering his inappropriate behaviors. He’ll learn. “Now Pet, will you behave and tell your Master your apologies? Or will you sit here and sulk for more?” I ask, only to receive a mumble in return. He seems barely conscious at this point, which is inane considering it was only thirty six strikes. I could have done more for that level of insolence from a slave. But it’s no matter; today is a day of learning. That means I need to teach my pet how to be prim and proper for me. I pick him up so his head rests lamely on my shoulder while rubbing his ass, “If you don’t apologize correctly this time I might have to send you to the Druids. Now.” I squeeze the sore cheeks. He whimpers, “I’m sorry, please… don’t send me there.” His arm limply secures a place around my neck to stay close. I can’t help but smirk. “Good choice. But that still isn’t an appropriate apology for a pet. I’ll teach you how to do it, don’t worry.” I rub his back. “First get on your knees.” I set him on the floor, “and say: Master, I’ve been such a bad pet, please forgive me? I’ll do anything.” I give a pause, “Repeat it now, Pet.”  
I look up at him. I repeat it. If I’m going to survive here and get out, find the Holts, I’m going to need to act like a pet. For this creep. I’m already so sore, my ass cheeks numb. “Good pet, very good. Now get up here if you’ve learned your lesson, I took leave just to train you, might as well enjoy it.” I’m so fucked. He’s going to try to break me. I force myself up onto the utilitarian bed, lifted by my captor the rest of the way up. “You have legs like a yearling, wobbly and weak. Come here, kiss your bite and cuddle back up.” I shuffle over on my hands and knees to comply, pecking the tiny indents. I collapse. His body feels too big. I feel disgusting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape in this chapter, what did you expect, but still. I like to write soft Shendak but.... this dynamic is fun too.

My pet is ever reluctant to comply. But as I said before, it's no matter. He has already started to break himself down, how he gave in so easily before he fell. I pet down his back and hold him by his ass as he lies face down on my chest. I could get used to this again, a bed warmer by my side, especially with his record in the arena.   
His scent is simply delectable I can’t help but use my tongue to clean it off his bare neck. It’s salty from sweat and dull from sleep. Languid strokes stir him awake, peaceful demeanor gone.   
“…stop. I don’t want this.”  
“Speak wisely, pet.”  
“It’s too rough.”  
It does appear my ministrations have caused an angry rash. I soothe over it with my thumb. “A healthier diet than the waste they feed you prisoners will help it heal.” I conclude. We still need to eat our morning meal, and I’m sure it will be an informative experience about mealtime etiquette. “Pass me my red data pad from the charging storage.” My pet rolls off me quicker than I would have liked, but he his competent enough at this he returns to my bedside promptly. “Go to the smaller trunk and don the dark blue outfit. When you’re done put the one you’re wearing now in the clothes basket.”   
I comply only to find a long blue dress. It’s soft and strapless, coming down to my ankles. Slim fit but still one of the least revealing outfits I saw in that box, better than the loin cloth. I turn back to my captor only to find him tapping away on his device. I skulk away to lurk around the small apartment but am called back to the bed. He pulls me from the edge to his side, we’re sitting upright and he’s showing me the screen. “I can’t read this.” He makes an amused face, “It would be troubling if you could. Just point to me what you’d like to try and eat. No telling if you can digest any of this until the druids come back with your genetic results.” I shudder at the thought of vomiting everywhere, just another sour addition to my life. I’m forced to lean in and over his gigantic body to reach the menu, even then there's not much to choose from. Much less that interests me. I take a safe option of what seems to be a thin slab of purple meat and vegetables. He chooses what I think is a meat and wine. “Good choice, but I wonder; you’re quite small, how will Galran wine affect you? Will it make you just as ravenous as I am for you?” He muses. His clawed fingers dip under the dress to pinch my pecs. I muster some strength to squirm away from his assaulting fingers, “I don’t want you to touch me.” I dodge an incoming hand while rolling off the bed, bouncing up and running towards the door. “Get back here,” He grumbles, sounding more amused than ever. “I have more than enough time to break you, pest.” Laughing he uses his prosthesis to stretch and yank me back to the bed. He traps me in his prosthesis again, lifting my hem up with his thumb. I fight him, trying to slip away between his fingers.  
We both startle. A clear chime resounding through the rooms. With one last caress to my body he lifts his hold to answer the door. I catch my breath and tilt my head to train my eyes onto the sentry that delivered the floating kitchen tray. While he’s distracted I slip under the huge bed. It’s bolted to the metal floor and he can’t fit under here, either. I can see his feet march back towards the bed and he bends down to smirk at me. His flesh arm crawls under the bed to push my food.   
“Here’s your breakfast, pet.” He grins, but when I go to grab it he snatches it away. “It’ll be on the bed, you can join me to eat. But I don’t need to have you eat, I can just leave you here, broken and humiliated.” I look away, refusing to crawl out. He probably won’t try and get me out.   
Sendak left me alone to put on his uniform. My body hurts from shivering, the cold metal biting into naked flesh. My stomach growls at me. I’m vigilant, so when a metal hand drags me from under the metal bed frame I scream when caught off guard.   
“Please, put me down! I’m sorry, please don’t.” I cry out. His brow tenses, “Pet, I just need to get to my post. Just get on the bed and stop shivering. I’ll see you later, you pest.” He takes a few passes over my face with his tongue. It’s a grooming behavior, I realize. To try and calm my heavy breathing. He tucks me into the thick bedding after petting my hair for a little bit. “I’ll be back, and I expect you to finish your meal. If you refuse or don’t finish to my expectations you will be reprimanded accordingly.” I nodded purposefully demure and he seemed pleased, nodding and walking towards the door, “Another thing, Pet, if you need something urgently, contact me through the communicator on the tray. It only connects to mine, so just press the middle button; once to turn it on and another time to select my contact.” He finally leaves after that. As the door shuts I lunge for the tray, stuffing my face. It feels weird to use my fingers and not utensils, but I can’t complain. The food is still a little warm, but is growing cold where the pieces are not huddled together. 

Grinning at the helm of the ship, I think of my new pet in my quarters. He’s sweet looking, but very naughty. I quite like the challenge, but it won’t be quite as terrible when the medicine and drugs take hold.   
While I was taking my leave, there was an urgent call to the bridge. Something about defectors of the empire infiltrating the ship. There was only a small few clues, the spies not sloppy by any means, but only unavoidable mishaps caught under watchful eyes. No suspects yet as many take leave when things are slow, but later when things are unusually busy the spies will be more spottable. Only time will tell.  
I stop by the mess hall on the way back to my quarters, heels clicking against the metal floors of my ship. The druids have sent a notification that they have synthesized a nutrient paste for Shiro to eat, as well as safe options for him. Thankfully the one he picked earlier would not make him too sick, and the wine will just be potent. Grabbing some nutrient paste for the both of us, I walk back to see what the tiny pest has been up to. I remember when a previous pet would call at the slightest inconvenience, I made sure to tie them up every morning before I left. Make them squirm and whine around vibrators and a dildo gag. When I got home the first night their knees were bloody so I patched them up and fucked their soaking delicate holes. There was a literal puddle of slick, after all. It was merely a fair reward for good behavior, the only thing they were begging for was my cock. I miss them. Maybe my pet will get that wet for me? A good whore, waiting for my cock to breed his hole. I shouldn’t think about this in the hallway around my subordinates. My cocks are already twitching to life. I’m nearly to my quarters anyways. To my dearest pet.

The door swooshes open, I see my captor enter the room once again. He takes off his clothes with efficiency so I can see his throbbing members. They’re raw and pink, squirming slightly like tentacles. It has barbs. Fuck he has barbed tentacle cat dicks and he’s throbbing hard. I duck for cover under the bed but am pulled out by my leg at the last second. His damn prosthesis lifting and pinning me onto the bed again.   
“Pet, my dearest pet. I have more food for you to enjoy. Don’t mind my cocks, though. I won’t penetrate you yet, I have other plans. Need you to get you used to my scent.” Sendak rumbles, stroking his cocks.   
I see the barbs are able to flatten and flex like a muscle, which is a great relief in a way. At least they won’t tear my ass apart. I still struggle though, I don’t want his junk near me, penetration or not. My limbs feel unnaturally weak and shaken, though they did not feel so before. I feel hotness spring into my entire system, sweat prickling my skin with shivers. He smirks at me in victory as he holds me down easily and without resistance.   
The cocks slide along my face in a slow almost sensual rut, it happens for a while, I try not to pay attention but it’s difficult when you feel like you have a horny fever wracking your body with unconscious lust and a very conscious shame.  
His spunk coats my face in long steady spurts, almost like piss but not. Just much, much thicker and smellier than piss. It gets in my mouth, eyes, on my chest and in my hair. He turns my head to get some in my ears as well, sticking the tip in, doing it to the other one as well. I cry, I can’t help it now as he cums into my nose too, squirting the last cum out into my nostrils.   
“There Pet, not so bad being claimed. Get used to my scent, though, it’s the only thing I will allow you to smell from now on until you submit fully.” He growls. I shiver and shake, sputtering for breath. I can barely see or breath, the thick viscous cum unable to be swallowed without great force clogs my airways. It glued my eyes shut too. He chuckles at my troubles, wiping it away with a tissue, only on my eyes.   
“What will I do with you Pet? You are so useless, weak and feeble without my immediate aide. Might as well fill you with my rival’s cocks, you worthless whore. I know you like being used as a toy, a mere rag for cum. You like choking on it. I can see it, how you are hard for it, leaking. I’ll take care of you, don’t worry, Pet.” I squirm to get away as he readjusts me onto his lap like before. His hand smacks down. And again, and again, just like last time.  
“You’re filthy. This is a punishment for being insolent the beginning of the cycle. If you knew better I would have you tied to a breeding bench and fucked mercilessly until you bled out. But you would like that, wouldn’t you? So dependent on others.” I cry harder, as hard as I can with the cum gluing my insides together. “Ma-ster, please! I’ll be good, just please stop, please stop.” I repeat like a broken record. He does after a few more hits, smoothing his hands over the intense bruising. It intensifies the pain.  
“Good Pet, you aren’t as filthy as I thought you were, becoming a well trained slave so quickly.” He lifts my limp body up to cradle me against his shoulder. All I can do is listen to his words. His praise and his insults and his threats. He licks away my tears, after wiping my face of course. Master wasn’t wrong about the scent of his cum, it is the only thing I can smell. It’s horrid, tangy and sour, the texture of thick extra adhesive glue. He wipes some from my ears into my mouth and I am powerless to resist, I suck them clean. I’m so tired, my body is so hot, but I cannot fall asleep. I’m so turned on, it’s unnatural and it hurts every muscle in my body, even ones I can’t feel normally like my guts. I sob harder, unwillingly grinding against his arm desperately. He chuckles some more.  
“Do you want Master’s cock, Pet? Want it deep inside you?” I pant between labored breaths, “Master, yes, yes, yes… I need it so bad, it hurts, everything hurts!” I beg like a whore, what’s happening to me? He lifts me up to position my legs spread around his waist, ass facing him. His cock prods my dry hole but he merely laughs and lifts me up further by my hips. His large tongue prods in, making me cum all over him. He tuts, but just cleans it up.   
“Your cock needs to be fixed, but a ring will do for now. Your ass doesn’t lubricate, either, so the druids will need to see to that. Otherwise you did well, dear pet. But it’s time for bed.” I nod. Bed time with master. Master… no. That’s weird. I need to stop, but I fall asleep the moment he tucks me into the covers with a deep tongued kiss down my throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is better written than my first upload as I actually kind of tried on this one. The characterizations could have been more fleshed out but,,, whatevs 
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed this!!!


End file.
